<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch by itskirby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073018">touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskirby/pseuds/itskirby'>itskirby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Gross, Heavy Angst, Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Other, Panic Attacks, Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Pidge | Katie Holt Needs a Hug, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Lance (Voltron), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Lions, Protective Voltron Paladins, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Relationship(s), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sentient Voltron Lions, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, Team Voltron Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but it happens, i told you so, no this isn’t discontinued i just suck at updating, other works in progress??? question mark?? we’ll see, romance is not the main focus, you’ve been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskirby/pseuds/itskirby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Holt was a fighter. </p><p>Ever since Pidge was little she and Matt would roughhouse, despite her mother’s best attempts to keep her “ladylike.” When faced with a challenge, backing down was never an option. She was stronger than she looked. Her height and small frame let foes underestimate her, only for the green paladin to kick their ass. She relished in that. It gave her an advantage.</p><p>But at moments like these, she felt weak. </p><p>-</p><p>In which Pidge gets in a bad situation, and team Voltron has to figure out how to repair their broken family. Lance is there for her every step of the way.  Lots of angst, HUGE rape/assault/all that nasty stuff tw. Updates may not be frequent. We'll see. If you know me irl, no u don't &lt;3.</p><p>In no way is this made to glorify or undermine rape, assault, panic attacks, etc. Please let me know of any inaccuracies or possible offense this work has or has caused. I’m pretty much just venting my worst fears here, and I thought it would be an interesting story. </p><p>If you’re here cause that’s your kink,,,this story may not be for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie Holt was a fighter. </p><p>Ever since Pidge was little she and Matt would roughhouse, despite her mother’s best attempts to keep her “ladylike.” When faced with a challenge, backing down was never an option. She was stronger than she looked. Her height and small frame let foes underestimate her, only for the green paladin to kick their ass. She relished in that. It gave her an advantage.</p><p>But at moments like these, she felt weak. </p><p>A dangerous solo mission led her astray from the group and she ended up captured on Zarkon’s main ship. That was a bit of a problem. </p><p>Her comms were still on, but she was chained to the wall with her wrists above her head, her feet barely touching the ground. They’d taken her weapon and outer armor but left the small communication device in her ear for unknown reasons. They obviously knew it was there, keeping a constant watch on the channel. It confused her. If she was a captive of the ruthless Galra, her sworn enemy, why would they let her talk to her team? Sure, words were limited and they couldn’t formulate an escape plan, but she still had the slight comfort of their voices. There was no logical reason. </p><p>Pidge had to have a reason for everything. If there was no logical sense to it, why do it? She didn’t understand how those like Lance would put his feelings first. He would trust a stranger right away because they were attractive. For example, Nyma. She stole the blue lion after he let her on to flirt with her. Why? Sure, she’s had a crush (which is Hell because why was she feeling so flustered? They only said hi! It doesn’t make sense!) but going as far as that? With a stranger? In a literal space war? That was idiotic. </p><p>All the same, she admired his empathy. She wished she could calm someone like Lance could, or carry a conversation like him. He notices all the small things. Like when she stays up all night looking for her dad and Matt, he brings her some alien kind of tea and urges her to take a break. Or when she’s stressed over a mission and can’t figure out this goddamn coDE- he steps in and offers to play Killbot Phantasm with her. Once, she’d been in a really bad mood so they had a sleepover of sorts in her room. The Cuban ended up falling asleep with an arm wrapped around her, dragging her into his chest. She was so flustered and was determined to yell at Lance for cuddling with her, but Pidge..didn’t mind it. Confused, she tucked that away into her mental file cabinet to figure out later.</p><p>And, apparently, later was now. </p><p>As she kept reminiscing on her times with Lance, she realized something she wishes she hadn’t. </p><p>Why his look made her flush. Why when he wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder or spoke in that soft voice her knees went weak. Or why she got so mad when he flirted with random alien girls. </p><p>She liked Lance. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>Not the best thing to figure out while captured by Zarkon with little chance of coming out unscathed, let alone alive. </p><p>A hiss at the door of her cell snapped the paladin out of her thoughts, brow still furrowed and jaw clenched. Her expression moved from one deep in thought to surprise, then hatred. </p><p>Zarkon. </p><p>“Guys, can you hear me?” she whispered into her mic as he drew closer, “He’s here. In my cell.”</p><p>Confused and worried muttering sounded through her earpiece, and the emperor had reached her. </p><p>“Paladin,” he practically spat, “it seems you weren’t able to squeeze out of our grasp this time. Impressive hacking skills, but not as good as ours.” </p><p>“Oh, go suck a dick! Whatever you want, get on with it you furry piece of shit-” ignoring the fear rising in her body as he loomed over her, she decided to just curse him out instead. Probably not the best plan. He only responded with a chuckle. </p><p>“Your pathetic attempts at insulting me are futile, girl,” he continued, “and if you’re so eager, I best be telling you what we need from you. Information. Willingly give me information on your paladins, and you might make it out of here alive. Or, if Voltron surrenders themselves. Otherwise, we will resort to some more..unconventional methods.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you’ll torture me or whatever. You’re not getting anything out of me you purple bastard.” Pidge growled, lunging her face to be only inches away from his own and glaring with all her might. She clenched her body to stop it shaking and tried to push back the impending tears from the back of her eyes. However rage-filled she may be, he was still intimidating and had the power to do practically anything right now.<br/>
“We’ll see about that. And I’m sure whatever my commanders are planning to do to you will be enough. I’m letting them do whatever they want as long as you aren’t dead. Oh, but you’ll wish you were,” he threatened, then tapped the earpiece, “and that leads to why you have communication. Maybe the paladins would be more inclined to surrender themselves if they heard your screams. Your device will be put on a sort of speaker mode.”</p><p>She shuddered as he took the communicator out of her ear and put it into a slot in her metal chamber. The paladin’s voices filled the room, anger and fear mixing. </p><p>“Don’t touch her!” Lance roared, sounding angrier than ever. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of there Pidge. Just hold on,” Shiro’s hard, compassionate voice rang out, offering little comfort. </p><p>“If you lay a fucking finger on her, you’re dead!” Keith spat. </p><p>Worried murmurs from Hunk and growls from Coran and Allura sounded next, and if she wasn’t looking death in the face, she might have felt touched that they cared so much. </p><p>“Your team is sweet, but these empty threats won’t help. I’ll leave my commanders to it now, and see if you comply. Worst case, Voltron will be down a paladin.” he smirked, then turned and stormed out. The door hissed closed behind him, and Pidge let out a relieved sigh. </p><p>“He’s gone.” </p><p>“What the fuck! Pidge we’re coming to get you, I swear to God they’ll be dead when I’m done with them-” Lance’s rage was cut short by Shiro.</p><p>“Lance! I know we’re all angry, but Pidge is okay. And we can’t discuss our plan of action through the communicator. As much as I want to storm in there and get her, we need to keep a level head. I know you all understand.”</p><p>The blue paladin grumbled an apology before Pidge spoke up again, voice shaking. </p><p>“Hey guys, I, uh... what do you think he meant by..whatever..the commanders want,” she shuddered, hoping it wasn’t what she thought he implied. </p><p>“Pidge, we all know the ruthlessness of the Galra, but what you’re implying..” Allura spoke, uncertainty in her voice, “I believe it’s beyond them. Especially to a Paladin of Voltron.”<br/>
Silence echoed in the chamber, Voltron fearing the worst. Sure, breaking some limbs and cutting someone up is terrible, and will no doubt leave physical and mental scars, but assault? Rape? That would be..sick. It could leave someone scarred in a different capacity. </p><p>But it couldn’t happen to Pidge..right?</p><p>The very notion made their stomachs swirl. </p><p>The tension was broken when the door hissed again, and four large Galrans poured through the door. These were the commanders. Their gaze bore into her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She had no chance against them to escape, weaponless and chained. </p><p>“They’re here,” she informed the group, and a few scared and furious murmurs flood the room. </p><p>“Stay strong Pidge. You’ll be okay.” the leader offered comfort. </p><p>“Oh, you hope so,” The largest spoke, stepping towards her. He gripped her chin in his hand and examined her, “This one’s not bad, boys. We’ll have some fun here.” </p><p>He dropped it and smirked and deep chuckles sounded. Pidge gulped. Were they really going to...do it? Oh, God. Her eyes widened and she thrashed against the chains. It was no use. They started taking off her under armor, cutting through the black material.</p><p>“No,” she whimpered, but raised her voice, “NO! Get off me!” </p><p>She kicked and screamed but the shortest Galran held her legs together while one with pinkish streaks in his fur sliced off her lower coverings. She shivered, only a small amount of fabric on her body. They soon stole that too. </p><p>Pidge was completely vulnerable, and she couldn’t do anything about it. </p><p>“Get the fuck off of her!”</p><p>“Pidge!”</p><p>“Don’t touch her!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>They laughed and tormented her for hours. Beady yellow eyes bore into her flesh and she was severely scratched and bruised. They held her in place and took turns using her. Her voice was raspy and gone from screaming and sobs stifled her form. </p><p>Pain. </p><p>Blood dripped down her legs. Her core ached, being torn and used. When they were finally finished, they dropped her to the ground, unchaining her from the wall. Pidge crumpled in on herself, practically vibrating from shaking so hard. </p><p>The paladins fell into silence on the other end. They only expressed faint cries, after yelling and comforting and threatening for hours upon end. It all blended together in Katie’s head. She barely even noticed the commanders had left. </p><p>After sitting in a heavy silence for a few minutes, Lance spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, Pidge...Dios, I- I’m so sorry..” his voice cracked, “We‘re coming for you, alright? That’s all I can say right now..but yo-you’re gonna make it out of there..” </p><p>In response, another sob racked her body. She was scared. She was broken. And she didn’t know if she could ever be fixed.</p><p>Katie Holt was a fighter, but she couldn’t have felt more weak then she did now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team Voltron was horrified to say the least. </p><p>Their youngest member had been captured. That was bad enough. But what those monsters had done to her? No one had expected that. There were no words. </p><p>If they had to describe how they felt, though, it would be absolutely and irrefutably pissed. </p><p>They were coming to get her, and they wouldn’t stop until she was safe.</p><p>And so they made a plan. </p><p>-<br/>
When Keith walked into the cell, he didn’t know what he was expecting. Whatever it was, it wasn’t this. His strongest, sassiest, smartest, and fiercest friend balled up in the corner, a pool of blood around her. Her undersuit was torn to shreds and she was fully exposed. A lump rose in his throat as he pushed back tears. Keith had to be strong for her right now. </p><p>He approached the shaking form slowly. </p><p>“Hey..” he spoke, kneeling down to her height, “Pidge- I-It’s me..Keith..” </p><p>She didn’t move. </p><p>He reached a hand out to her, trying again.</p><p>“Hey, Katie, we’ve gotta get out of here. Let’s go home,” he softly put a hand on her freckled shoulder, and she flinched. “I won’t hurt you..come on Kate, look at me.”</p><p>The green paladin slowly lifted her head, eyes glazed over and looking right through Keith. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but she quietly called </p><p>“..Ke-Keith..?” more tears filled her eyes as she reached out for him, “I-Is that you..?” </p><p>Her voice was raspy and broken from the screaming, and coughs tore her form from trying to talk. </p><p>“Ye-yeah, yeah it is,” a tear ran down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and took her hand, “come on, I’ve got something to cover you up.” </p><p>He pulled out a tunic, likely lended from Allura, and pulled it over her.</p><p>“Do- Do you need me to carry you?” he offered, knowing that she must be in a lot of pain.</p><p>“Ple-Please..I-I can’t walk..” Katie responded, sounding more broken than the Korean had ever heard her, even after she lost more and more leads on her family or messed up on a mission. </p><p>Keith gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and the backs of her knees, and carried her bridal style through the ship. The other paladins took care of the Galrans, so they were saved from fighting. He ran as fast as he could without hurting the small girl, and set her in Red’s bunk. </p><p>“Don’t worry Pidge, we’re almost home..” he brushed a piece of hair away from the face of her now unconscious form and let a few more tears come. His best friend, the person he trusted most (with the exception of Shiro, but he was more like a brother anyway), had been shattered in so little time.</p><p>At that moment, Keith’s face hardened. He would help her get through this. She had to. </p><p>-</p><p>Once back at the castle, Keith carried her and placed her into a pod Coran had set up. The whole team had gathered in the medbay, a range of emotions painted across their faces. </p><p>Shiro was guilty. He thought he wasn’t a good enough leader. If he had just refused the thought of Pidge going alone, she wouldn’t have ended up like this.</p><p>Allura was horrified. She thought she had known the extent of Zarkon’s cruelty, but she was wrong. She’s never wished she were right on something more than now. </p><p>Coran was anguished. He knew that this would be no easy fix. He had come to see the team as his family, and having the youngest member, someone almost like a niece or daughter to him, damaged so deeply hurt him more than anything. </p><p>Hunk was sick. He couldn’t handle the thought of his teammate, his friend, the girl that was practically his sister, being...no. He couldn’t even think of the word without throwing up again.</p><p>Keith was furious. He wanted to kill every single one of the Galra under Zarkon’s command, then Zarkon himself with no mercy. He was mad at himself for not rushing in there the second he knew she was captured. He was mad at everyone and everything, but under the surface he was worried for her and for what this meant for the team.</p><p>And Lance. Lance was all of it. The Cuban boy was a roller coaster of emotions and he couldn’t process any of them. Katie was everything to him, even if he could never admit it. He was confused about his feelings, but one thing was clear: he loved her. Whether it was platonic or not, he loved her fiercely and he couldn’t bear seeing her like this. Hearing her screams, the taunts of the guards, any of it. He swore to himself he’d be there for her every step of the way, no matter what. </p><p>Finally, the pod opened. </p><p>Lance rushed to catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He cradled her fragile form, and set her down on the medbay’s couch. Slowly, her eyes opened.</p><p>“La-Lance..?” she questioned, rubbing her eyes. </p><p>“Si,” he replied, a soft, real smile forming on his lips, “It’s me, Pidge.” </p><p>She tried sitting up, and got it eventually. She was still shaking, and seemed out of it. No one tried to touch her. </p><p>Thoughts flooded Katie’s head, remembering what happened, how utterly pathetic she was, how they must have heard her- shit, they heard her- what would they think-</p><p>Her panic was interrupted by Keith’s eyes now at her level, as he was kneeling in front of her. </p><p>“Hey,” he spoke softly, though she still flinched, “I can tell you’re panicking. We’re here, they can’t hurt you. If you want to talk, you can. We won’t judge you.” </p><p>“I-” a dry sob choked out, “I ca-can’t..” </p><p>This time, Shiro came down in front of her, his size startling her. He was a bit too fast, causing Katie to raise her arms above her face and curl up. Shiro looked at her in shock, then a horrified expression. Guilt painted his face again, because she was scared of him. He backed up, muttering an apology. The others looked at him with pity. </p><p>“Hey, hey, Pidge, it’s alright, you’re safe..you don’t have to do anything, okay?” Lance chimed in, replacing Keith in front of her. Katie slowly lowered her hands and her eyes darted across the room before focusing on Lance. </p><p>“..’m sorry..” she muttered, eyes watering up again, “I di-didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“Shh..it’s alright, we know, okay? It’s not your fault, you don’t need to apologize. Can I touch you? It’s alright to say no, I just want to touch your hand, okay?” Lance spoke, hoping to comfort her. He had never known anyone who went through something like this, but he’d helped his siblings various times when they were upset and he hoped that experience paid off. </p><p>She considered for a moment before nodding her head, and Lance gently placed his palm on top of Pidge’s. She flinched slightly before relaxing. This wasn’t like the cold, furry paws that had attacked her, no, this was distinctly Lance. His hand was warm on hers, and was comforting. She trusted it, this warm feeling wouldn’t hurt her. Lance wouldn’t hurt her. </p><p>Because of this, she closed her eyes and slowly gripped his hand in hers. He slid his palm into hers and offered a slight squeeze of reassurance. After a few minutes of sitting like this, Pidge opened her eyes and noticed the other paladins had left them alone. She felt bad for thinking it, but it was nice to be alone with Lance. She didn’t want everyone to see her even more vulnerable and weak. </p><p>Lance whispered, “hey, carina, would you like to go to your room and get more dressed? Afterwards we can get some food if you’re up for it. Again, it’s up to you.”</p><p>She nodded slightly and stood up on wobbly legs. Lance steadied her elbow, and she shivered but didn’t say anything. They walked hand in hand to her room. </p><p>“I’ll wait out here for you. There should be some comfortable clothes laid out on your bed for you, but feel free to wear whatever you want. I’m right here if you need me.” </p><p>Pidge sent a nervous glance to Lance and he gave a warm smile and thumbs up. She stepped into her room and the door slid closed behind her, making her jump. She let out a breath, slowly making her way to the bed. There, she saw a cotton looking pair of sweatpants that were definitely Keith’s, what looked like a white t-shirt from the Princess, and Lance’s blue sweatshirt. She almost smiled at the sight, but couldn’t bring herself to. </p><p>Now, next task; getting undressed. </p><p>Being naked meant being vulnerable, and being vulnerable meant being weak, and being weak meant that she could be hurt again, and she’d have to go through that again, and god, she couldn’t-</p><p>‘What am I thinking..? I’m alone in my room..I’ll be fine. I just need to change. I got this.’ </p><p>Katie slowly pulled the Altean tunic over her head, shivering at the cold air. She didn’t look down at the probable bruises littering her skin. Instead, she quickly pulled on the too-big sweatpants, t-shirt, and Lance’s oversized hoodie. She drowned in it, which was perfect. It was what she needed. </p><p>Pidge couldn’t help but take in the purely Lance scent of the item: ocean, driftwood, and home. </p><p>It made her feel more comfortable. It was familiar, welcome amongst the dumpster fire her life had just become. The sleeves draped far past her palms, and it was almost a dress on her. She achingly knelt down to cuff the bottoms of Keith’s sweatpants, then stood and shuffled her way to the door. She mistakenly passed a mirror and caught a glimpse of her appearance. </p><p>She looked so small. So broken. </p><p>The bags under her eyes were accentuated by the bruise left on her cheekbone that the pod didn’t fully heal. Her hair was a mess, stuck to her forehead by leftover sweat and blood that hadn’t been cleaned by the pod, otherwise knotted. Normally bright amber orbs were puffy and lined with red. She obviously had a split lip, and a scar was left in its place. Thin, small, but there if you looked close enough. </p><p>Her form seemed cowardly, constantly shaking and hunched over. </p><p>It seemed all though the pod could work wonders, it left aches, pains, and scars on the out and inside. </p><p>New tears formed as she analyzed herself, until a knock startled her and brought her back to the present.</p><p>“Hey, Pidge, you okay in there? I’m here if you need any help,” Lance’s muffled voice questioned. </p><p>“Oh, uh, I’m okay, so-sorry..one sec,” Katie jumped and grabbed her glasses before opening the door. She saw the blue paladin leaning against the wall, a look of concern on his face before changing into a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s my girl. Let’s go get some food, okay? Hunk’s cooking tonight, but you don’t have to eat with everyone there if you don’t want to. We all understand if it’s overwhelming.” He turned to start walking, looking into her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay..it might be nice to just..hang out..” she whispered, voice still a bit hoarse. </p><p>Lance gave her a smile in return, then held out his hand. Slowly, she took it, and they started walking down the castle halls. </p><p>-</p><p>Dinner didn’t feel like it normally did. </p><p>Pidge could tell they were trying to be sensitive, and to brighten the mood a bit. She was quiet the majority of the time, just listening to the almost-forced banter. No one knew what to do after such a terrible event, but they wanted her to feel safe and at home. There was a silent agreement to not bring up what had happened almost a day ago. The green paladin was thankful. </p><p>She played around with the food on her plate, not feeling up to eating much. Hunk made a space-version of lasagna, her favorite food, and in the few bites she had she knew it was amazing. Hunk was thoughtful like that. Sure, it wasn’t like when she went to her nonna’s house and ate her homemade pasta dishes, her and Matt helping around the kitchen and making a mess. But it was good and it was kind. She appreciated it. </p><p>However, she didn’t seem to notice the tension in the atmosphere. </p><p>She didn’t see Keith glaring daggers at Lance, only to be met by confusion. </p><p>She didn’t see the others' confused faces, and Shiro’s ‘we’re going to have to talk about this’ dad look. </p><p>But that was intentional. They didn’t want to stress her. </p><p>But, the meal came and went, and Pidge being exempt from dish duty for the time being, sat in the common room of sorts. She was curled upon the u-shaped couch, waiting for the other paladins to finish cleaning up. </p><p>Turns out being alone and unaware wasn’t the best idea.</p><p>The auburn haired girl heard faint noise coming from the kitchen, followed by a slam and heavy footsteps. ‘What’s going on? Are they..fighting?’ Under normal circumstances that would be the norm, but they seemed to be a lot more calm and passive, to not upset her. But as the footsteps and voices got louder, Katie started to panic. </p><p>She nearly flew out of her seat when Keith barged in out of breath, searching the room before his eyes landed on her. He looked pissed. That was also normal, but not any less terrifying. Pidge froze up as he made his way over, maintaining eye contact. </p><p>“Pidge,” his voice was rough and angry, “You have to come with me. Now.”</p><p>He grabbed her arm in a haste, pulling her up a bit too harshly. Panic flooded her senses, and suddenly she was back in the cell with the commanders. </p><p>She could feel their hands on her, hot breath against her neck, the chains on her wrists weighing her down, oh god-</p><p>She was back there, they were hurting her, they were going to do it again-</p><p>Curling up, trying to resist the hands grabbing her, touching her, she screamed-</p><p>“N-NO! STOP! PL-PLEASE!” </p><p>It stopped. </p><p>She sat there, sobbing, in a fetal position on the floor. She didn’t dare move, her eyes screwed shut. </p><p>“P-Pidge, oh my God, I’m- I’m so sorry-“ a hand touched her-</p><p>“NO! N-no..! Pl-please..don’t hurt me..!” Not again not again not againnotagainnot-</p><p>“..Hey..hey...you’re safe, you’re with us Katie, you’re not there. They can’t hurt you. No one’s going to hurt you, okay? Take a deep breath for me…” a strong, yet compassionate voice spoke through the haze. </p><p>Still stiff and shaking, she loosened a little. </p><p>“Sh-“ another sob, “..shiro..? </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me Pidge. I’m here.” </p><p>This convinced her to squint, then open her eyes slightly more and more until they were open. Her eyes darted around the room. It wasn’t purple and dark, it was the castle. It was Shiro, not the commanders. She was home, she wasn’t with them. </p><p>“There you are,” a soft, sympathetic smile, “You’re okay, I’m right here.” </p><p>Her body visibly relaxed a bit, but not completely. Katie scooted up against the bottom of the sofa, and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked around a bit and saw Allura standing a bit away, pity and concern written across her face. Shiro was crouching to her height a good few feet away to give her space. They were the only ones in the room, though you could still hear faint yelling from the kitchen. Her head turned that way, panic and confusion showing. </p><p>Shiro read this, “Keith and Lance are having a...disagreement. We’ll fill you in later if you want, but for now don’t worry about it, okay?”</p><p>She nodded slightly, eyes wide.</p><p>“Okay, good. So, are you up to talking about what happened..?” A vigorous head shake, “That’s okay, I understand. Now, it’s late and you’re probably quite tired, do you want to get cleaned up then head to bed?”</p><p>“..m’kay,” a yawn passed through her lips, realizing that he was, in fact, right. She was beat. </p><p>“Let’s get going then. I’m gonna stand up, okay? Do you need any help?” </p><p>“..no, thanks,” she got up on unstable legs, but stood eventually.</p><p>The two of them had made their way to Pidge’s room, with Allura trailing close behind. She assumed it was to make her more comfortable, and was grateful for it. Being alone with someone as big as Shiro was scary, even if she knew he would never hurt her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter ends at a bit of an awkward point, sorry:/. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I know it may not seem like much but thank you for 16 kudos and counting! I thought literally no one would read this so it does mean a lot! &lt;3</p><p>Yes, this is pretty OOC lol</p><p>Keith and Lance's "disagreement" will be brought up in the next chapter! Any thoughts on what it was about? Also, I didn’t really feel like writing the details of the rescue so sorry about that! It wouldn’t have been to important to the story anyway, just imagine that Zarkon isn’t happy and Voltron won again, because of plot armor~</p><p>- Kirby &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>